We All Live In The Pokemon World
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: "You don't have any Pokémon!" the trio exclaimed at the same time. The halfa flinched a little when they yelled it. Enhanced hearing can be a pain sometimes. "Uh, no…?" TUE Happened! ON HIATUS, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! IT'S ME! :D I'm writing this with a friend (yes, I have friends...) and he wanted me to upload this already. My main priority right now is The Young Hero, but eh… yeah.**

 **Danny: Why do you like sending me to different dimensions and in different universes?**

 **Me: Because I'm crazy!**

 **Danny: Whelp, I'm screwed.**

 **Me: -rolls eyes- Would you do the disclaimer that really isn't needed because this website is literally FANFICTION?**

 **Danny: -grins- I am not owned by ShinyMudkipGal, also known as Meghan. Where's my pay? -holds out hand-**

 **Me: -grumbles and hands a twenty to Danny- I would also like to say that school has started for me, so I won't be able to update as often as I do. I really do have a love for writing fanfictions, but while I think I'm a pretty good author for my age, I'm only in eighth grade. As in, I'm 13.**

 **Danny: -shrugs- I think you're pretty good. You use correct grammar and stuff, probably because of Weird Al's 'Word Crimes.'**

 **Me: -smiles and tosses Danny a remote- What do you want to watch?**

 **Danny: GRAVITY FALLS! -starts watching-**

 **Me: -starts watching as well- By the way, Danny has all of the powers he does in The Young Hero. Plus, Team Rocket is actually** _ **smart**_ **!**

 **Danny: Mind blown.**

 **Me: Oh wait, one more thing! TUE happened, Danny has his ice powers, Clockwork didn't save them, and now Danny lives with Clockwork. An AU I made, not related to TYH (The Young Hero) at all. Like I said before, he also has all of the powers he does in TYH, so he mastered duplication, has telekinesis, and some telepathy.**

 **Danny: -smirks- I'm a boss.**

 **Me: Sure you are. ENJOY MY FRIENDS!**

Danny groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once his vision cleared up, he noticed he was in a forest. His eyebrows rose to his hairline. _When did I wonder into a forest?_

He rose to his feet and noticed there were strange types of birds in the trees. _I've never seen those kinds of birds in Amity…_ Danny shrugged to himself and started walking.

As he kept walking, he noticed more weird animals, a weird purple rat, a huge caterpillar, more of the weird brown birds, and he even saw a pond with two types of fish-like creatures. Most were red with a weird crown thing on their heads, and the others were orange and white with a horn.

For some reason.

Danny kept walking, wondering why he was in a weird world instead of his own. He knew different dimensions existed, so was he in one himself? _If it were anyone else but me in this situation,_ he thought, _they would be hyperventalating._

After a few more minutes, he noticed a dirt path. He grinned and ran over to it. He looked to where the path was headed and saw that the forest was ending.

The halfa followed the small road for a few minutes. Suddenly, his ears perked up when he heard footsteps, along with some whispering.

"You know," he deadpanned. "I can hear you whispering." _Yay for enhanced senses!_

What he didn't expect for some weirdos in black uniforms with a black cap that had a big red 'R' on it to jump him and hold his hands behind his back. There were four of them, and one holding his arms behind his back. "Alright kid, give us all of your Pokemon, and we won't hurt you."

Danny raised an eyebrow when he said 'Pokemon'. "I have no Pokemon. Can I go now?"

The grunts stared at him in disbelief, before the one holding him shook his head to recover from the shock, then glared at the teen. "Okay, I guess we can use you in a different way." He winked to one of his buddies, who pulled a short, thick stick (Kinda like those knock-out bars that cops have, the black ones?).

"Alright, I have no idea who you people are, but you took the meaning Fruitloop to a whole new level," Danny calmly stated, confusing the grunts. Danny used this as an advantage to quickly break free of the grunt holding his hands behind his back, and punch him in the gut. The grunt toppled over and coughed up some blood, not excepting the hit. He dropped the stick-thing while in pain. That whole fiasco went down in about three seconds.

Danny smirked and looked at the other Fruitloops, who's eyes were widened. The teen got in a fighting position, and his smirk seemed to grow. "Bring it on, idiots in black."

A fat grunt growled and charged at Danny, who simply stood there, doing nothing. Then, at the last millisecond, sidestepped the attack and put his foot out, successfully tripping the fat grunt. He stumbled and fell on the grunt who was getting up, rubbing his stomach. But alas, he fell down again because of the fatty, and they both fell unconscious.

The halfa crossed his arms, looking amused. "Is that the best you got?"

Two grunts looked at each other before nodding. They were a few feet away from Danny, but to the halfa, it looked to be a hundred miles. The two Fruitloops ran over with their arms stretched out, about to grab him. That is, until Danny front flipped over the grunts and kicked them both on their backs. They howled in pain, but they were knocked out by a single punch from the teen.

He smirked at the four unconscious uniform men, then back to the last scrawny grunt, who was shaking in fear. The smirk left Danny's face as he gave the last one a death glare. Seriously though, if looks could kill, he would have murdered him right then and there. "Boo."

The grunt screamed before running off back into the forest. Danny's glare became a smile. Then a chuckle. Then a full belly laugh. _That was too easy._

He stopped laughing when he heard voices, two male and one female. Looking around, he saw no one except for the knocked-out grunts, so he turned invisible. He started to float a few feet off the ground, and hovered there until the three voices he heard came into view.

There was a kid, looking to be about ten, with spiky, black hair like Danny's. He had black eyes (somehow?) and a red and white hat. He wore a black shirt under a blue and white vest. He also has green fingerless gloves, jeans, and red sneakers.

Not to mention the weird, yellow mouse thing on his shoulder.

Next was a girl with red hair, looking about the same age as the first kid, put into a side ponytail that defies gravity. She wore a yellow tank top held by red suspenders that connected to her blue jean shorts. She has red and yellow sneakers. She has teal eyes and a warm smile across her face.

The girl was holding a living egg.

The last person was a male, seeming around Danny's age, with spiky brown hair. He wore an orange shirt under a green vest, light red pants, and blue sneakers. He also has a backpack with a sleeping bag on it.

The only thing that came to Danny's mind was the fact that his eyes weren't opened.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the trio, they were kinda like himself, Tucker, and Sam. Tucker, the darker skinned one. Sam, the girl with a gravity-defying ponytail. Finally, The halfa himself, with spiky brown hair. He bit his lip at the mention of his deceased friends, but kept an open mind.

"Whoa, is that Team Rocket?" asked the girl as she eyed the pile of costumed weirdos.

 _Rocket, huh? That isn't menacing at all…_ Danny mused to himself.

"Sure looks like it," said the boy in a high pitched voice. "Though I don't see the three we always bump into here."

"Careful, it could be a trap. Who knows what these guys are capable of." The oldest one stated, looking serious.

Danny snorted, he took them out without even trying.

"Um, did you guys hear that, or was it just me?" asked the boy.

 _Crap. I keep forgetting that invisibility cancels out vision and not sound._ Danny scolded himself mentally.

"I heard a snort," responded the redhead. "I could've been imagining it, though."

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding to himself and flying over to a large rock and turning visible. He walked out from behind the rock and looked at the grunts lying in a pile. "Um, what happened here?" he asked casually, looking at the trio for help.

The three jumped at the new voice, but calmed down after they saw it was only Danny. He raised and eyebrow but said nothing.

"We don't know, we just got here and Team Rocket was just in a pile, knocked out," the boy said with a grin. "They're bad guys that try to steal peoples Pokemon. Anyway, I'm Ash from Pallet Town!"

"I'm Brock." The tall one smiled.

"I'm Misty!" the girl pointed to herself. She held up the living egg. "This is Togepi."

"And this is Pikachu! Do you have any Pokemon? What's your name?" The newly dubbed 'Ash' grinned while pointing to the mouse thing.

Danny blinked while Pikachu said it's name. "I'm Danny, and no, I don't have any Pokemon..."

"You don't have any Pokemon?!" the trio exclaimed at the same time.

The halfa flinched a little when they yelled it. Enhanced hearing can be a pain sometimes. "Uh, no…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you not have any Pokemon?!" Ash yelled, eyes full of curiosity and sadness. "They're the most awesome living things ever!" Brock and Misty glared at him. "...Besides friends!"

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I, uh, never got the chance to get a Pokemon when I was younger because… I… got sick?" he weakly smiled. "I got better later, but I couldn't get a Pokemon because of it."

"That's horrible!" Misty gasped. She looked at the teen in sympathy. "Maybe you could get one from Professor Oak? We're visiting him today!"

"Professor Oak? He's named after a tree?" Danny's head tilted to the left a little bit. "Next you're going to tell me there's a Professor Sycamore too."

Ash chuckled a tad. "I have no idea why he's named after a tree, to be honest. But he's the one who gave me Pikachu!" he rubbed the small creature on it's head.

Danny slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll do it, but only if he _does_ have a Pokemon I could have."

Honestly, Danny was still as confused as crud. Were all animals called Pokemon? An egg was one, so why couldn't a potato? Were all food and animals Pokemon? What about inanimate objects, like televisions and chairs? So many questions he wanted answered, or eggs-terminated.

Haha, egg puns.

"We should probably get to Professor's lab soon, it's getting dark," Brock imputed, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

Everyone nodded, including Danny. "So, Danny, where are you from?" Misty asked.

"Hm?" he looked over to her and put his hands in his jean's pockets as they walked. "Small town, not from around here. I actually blacked out and ended up in that forest." He pointed a thumb behind his back to gesture to the woods. "Don't know why or how, I was just at a _friend's_ place."

"Kidnapping? That doesn't sound right," Brock thought out loud.

"I'm fourteen, not eight!" Danny grumbled as he glared at Brock. Man, it was dark all of a sudden! "It got dark out quick."

"Sure did," he saw Ash nod his head. "I can't even see my hand in front of my face!"

Danny held his hands out and smiled. _He_ could see clear as day, just because of his night-vision. "If it makes you feel any better, I can see well."

"How?"

The halfa shrugged. "I have good sight. So, are we going to keep walking, or set up camp or something?" He saw the three nod. "Alright, follow me then. Ash, grab my hand."

Ash hesitated but did as told. Danny flashed a smile that he knew he couldn't see. "Alright, now Brock and Misty hold hands, and one of you grab Ash's other hand."

They did as told, so Danny leaded them to a clearing he saw next to the forest. "Here's a large clearing. You guys have sleeping bags? I'm fine without one."

"Yeah, I think we have an extra one..." Brock trailed off as he put his large bag on the ground to rummage through it. He tossed out various items, including a flying pan (how that fit in there, Danny will never know), red and white balls with a button in the middle, other cooking items, and a sleeping bag. Wait, what?

"You threw the sleeping bag over your shoulder." Danny deadpanned.

He saw Brock blink. "Oh, oops. You can use that one, I've got another in here somewhere."

The halfa nodded with a smile, even though Brock couldn't see it. "Thanks, goodnight everyone."

Sadly Ash and Pikachu were already fast asleep, much to Danny's surprise (COUGH NO, NOT REALLY COUGH COUGH). He rolled his eyes and walked over to grab his sleeping bag, which was covered in dirt. He looked over to everyone, Misty had her eyes closed, Ash and Pikachu were snoring, and Brock was just setting up his sleeping bag but had his back turned.

Danny phased all of the gross crud off of the sleeping bag and rolled it out, quickly getting in and becoming sleepy. He smiled and thought of his new friends, letting the dark take him to sleep.

 **IF LIKE READING THE LINEBREAKS!**

Light blue eyes fluttered open as the morning light shone. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled. That was one of the best sleeps he's had in awhile, with no nightmares.

He looked over to see Brock making something over a small fire. Danny smiled and got up, walking to where the tan teen was cooking. "Salve, Brock."

Brock blinked and looked up to Danny. "Um, what did you just say?"

"Salve diximus, quid agis?" he replied, before covering his mouth. He swallowed. "I'm so sorry, sometimes I accidentally slip into that language..."

 **(A/N I'm just going to assume there's different languages in the Pokemon world. I mean, Fantina is French in the English version of Diamond and Pearl…)**

"Oh," was all he said. "If you don't mind me asking, what was it? The language?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. "...Latin."

Brock's eyes widened and opened his mouth to speak, that is until Ash and Pikachu came running over with a grin plastered on their faces. "What's for breakfast?"

Brock gave a look to Danny that said, 'We'll finish this later,' and smiled to Ash. "I'm making oatmeal. Want some? It's finished."

Ash grabbed a bowl from Brock's backpack, Danny following suit. They both grabbed their own oatmeal and ate in silence, that is until Misty woke up. "Hello, guys. Oh, oatmeal? Yum," she smiled and grabbed a bowl.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash said with a smile. He took a bite out of his oatmeal hungrily. "This is so good!"

"I have to agree with Ash on this one," Danny agreed with a grin. "So yummy, I usually don't even eat oatmeal!" He took another bite and his eyes closed in satisfactory.

"So, we're almost at Pallet Town," Brock took a map out from his backpack. He pointed to a random spot on the map. "We should be there by this afternoon, assuming we don't run into Team Rocket."

The spoon of oatmeal that was about to go into Danny's mouth stopped. "You mean those idiots that were piling each other back over there?" he jerked a thumb behind him, pointing to the road.

Ash shook his head. "No, those guys were the more serious grunts. The ones we're talking about wear white, and constantly try to steal Pikachu."

The halfa raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Ash shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It just started randomly, I guess."

"Come on, guys! Let's go get Danny a Pokemon!" Misty said with a grin as she put her sling around her shoulder. "Onwards!" she yelled, a little overdramatic and in an anime-style way.

"Where do I put this?" Danny asked, holding up his empty, plastic bowl.

Brock shrugged as he started packing up the sleeping bags. "You can carry it, I have Ash's and Misty's in my bag, but there's no room."

 _Or, I can burn it with my ectoplasm…_ Danny smiled to himself and walked over to the road with the item behind his back. His hands lit up in green light, and the plastic bowl was no more. The flame died down on his hands and waited for his friends to show up.

"How long is the walk?" asked the teen.

"A few miles, not too long," Brock replied.

"Let's have a race to that rock over there!" Ash pointed to a large boulder, about a fourth of a mile. "THREE TWO ONE GO!" he shouted in one breath and took off with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"PIKA!" the mouse Pokemon yelled in alarm.

Danny grinned and ran. He quickly passed Ash, but slowed down to run next to him. "Hello!"

"How're you so fast?!" Ash panted. He looked behind him and his eyes widened. "Oh no! Misty! RUN FASTER!"

Danny smirked, and ran faster. Of course, he wasn't going his full speed, that would be stupid. He jogged the rest of the way once he noticed that he was way ahead. "I win!" he pumped a fist, then looked back to his friends who were struggling to finish. "What took you so long?" he cheekily grinned.

"How… are… you… not out.. of.. breath?!" Ash drawled out, while Pikachu looked at him in amusement.

Danny shrugged. "I _work out_ a lot, and I train with my guardian, no big deal."

Ash gave a tired grin, but then gasped and pointed at something behind Danny.

The halfa raised an eyebrow and turned around. He yelped when a mechanical arm came out of the rock, grabbing Pikachu with rubber gloves. The Pokemon screamed in pain, while three different laughters erupted from the rock.

Soon, three figures appeared coming cout of the rock on a weird, metal, elevator thing.

"Prepare for trouble!" a female voice called out.

"And make it double!" a deep, male voice called out.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denouce the evils of truth and love!" the female once spoke again.

"To extend out reach to the stars above!"

Danny looked ath them unamused. "Are you done yet?"

"Be quiet, twerp!" the red-haired lady called out, pointing an accusing finger at him. Danny put his arms in mock-surrender. "JESSIE!" she called out.

The male spoke louder as well. "JAMES!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrdender now, or prepare to fight!"

Suddenly, the small, cat-like thing jumped up and shouted. "MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Danny started, looking at Meowth. "He's obviously a Pokemon, but why does he speak and not any others? And why does he have a New Jersey accent?"

"What in the Pokemon World is New Jersey?" asked Ash.

Danny waved a hand. "Nevermind, but answer the question."

"Because I learned it, that's why, twerp!" the cat yelled, obviously annoyed that no one was running in fear.

The teen raised an eyebrow. "Twerp, ah, great insult." He clapped his hands, slowly and sarcastically. "Very original, I think I might die." He put a hand over his forehead overdramatically.

"..." No one said a word, they just watched Danny retort to the villans. "So, are you two dating or something?" he asked Jessie and James.

The two blushed, but then Jessie glared at him. "None of your business!"

"You didn't deny it~!"

"SHUT UP! Now Pikachu is ours!" James laughed awkwardly.

"...Why do you want Pikachu?"

Danny didn't listen to their reply, instead he send an invisible duplicate to release Pikachu. The duplicate floated up to the extended arm that held the small rodent.

Hands full of ecto-energy, the duplicate blasted the arm to bits, while Pikachu fell down. Danny quickly absorbed his duplicate, and his eyes started to glow green. He used his telekinesis to slow down Pikachu's fall, so that he landed safely on the ground.

…

…

…

"WHAT THE _HECK_ JUST HAPPENED?!" yelled Jessie.

Danny looked at Team Rocket with now-blue eyes. "Well, obviously you morons are too stupid to realize you put yourself in danger by not knowing how the rock-machine works, so, it blew up one of the arms."

Danny's eyes started to glow green again, and picked up the now-metal bits from the ground. All of the rocks suddenly dug into the machine, defying the laws of physics.

What Danny _didn't_ expect what that the whole machine blew up. What is this, a cartoon?!

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IT BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIN!" the trio yelled as they flew into the sky.

"...I'm so confused on what just happened." Misty clarified.

"Me too," the rest of the boys replied without hesitation, including Danny. He still didn't want them to know that he was the one that did all of the damage.

"So, do we keep walking, or…?" Brock drawled out.

"I vote keep walking, we always see those weirdos," Ash mumbled as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. The boy smiled and pat the yellow mouse on his head. "Are you alright, buddy?"

"Pikachu!" he said happily.

Everybody started walking again, having a confortable silence fall over them. That is, until Ash shouted, "There's Pallet Town!"

It's true, right down the hill they were standing on was a small town with a large observatory or something? Danny wasn't sure.

"Let's go!" shouted Misty as she clutched Togepi and sped down the hill.

Danny smiled and chased after her, with Brock and Ash following close behind. He caught up to her, and soon after that, Brock and Ash showed their faces. They walked in a confortable silence until arriving at the observatory? Danny still wasn't sure.

"Is this an observatory?" he asked.

Ash shook his head. "No, this is Professor Oak's lab. I got Pikachu here!"

The four walked in, and Danny automatically noticed that there was an older man all the way in the back of the lab. "Is that him?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the man.

Brock looked further, before smiling and nodded. "Yep, that's him. Let's go say hi!"

Everyone walked over to the professor, before Ash said, "Hi Professor! It's Ash!"

The man seemed to perk up, he turned around and smiled. "Ah, hello Ash! I was just researching this egg that I found outside of the lab."

He looked over everybody, and finally noticed Danny. "And who might this young man be?"

"My name is Danny, Professor Oak," he held out his hand to shake.

The Pokemon professor took it. "Wow, strong grip there! What do I owe this surprise visit?"

Not surprisingly, it was Ash who spoke up. "Danny here needs a Pokemon. He was sick when he was ten, and hadn't gotten a Pokemon since."

Oak looked surprisingly at Danny, before composing himself. "I'm sorry, but you need an appointment if you'd like a Pokemon. Some of my employees have also gone out to capture the starter types, so maybe tomorrow?"

Danny nodded happily. "Cool! I'm pretty excited. Where I lived not a lot of Pokemon were around, only people."

"That must have been a boring place," Misty spoke up.

The halfa shook his head. "No, not really. It was busy all of the time, people moving, kids playing, and stuff like that. Not to mention my town was overrun by-"

He quickly cut off, biting his lip. Who knew what they would say if he said _ghosts_?!

"Overrun by what?" Oak raised an eyebrow.

Danny opened his mouth to lie, but something hopped on his back, causing him to fall over.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Sorry about the long wait, so I gave you an extra long chapter! :D**

 **CONTEST! Whoever is the first one to tell me who the kid is in the cover picture gets a shout out next chapter! It** _ **must**_ **be in the review section only, PMs are kind of annoying to me… especially when you have about… I dunno, 10 people asking?**

 **SO, WINNER GETS A SHOUT OUT! CIAO! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny grunted in minimal pain as the man on his back trampled him. "Ow, that the heck was _that_ for?!"

The man pointed some gizmo-thingy right at Danny. It was hand size, about as big as a phone in Danny's opinion. It had some sort of scale on it, with many buttons and levers. The teen pushed the man right off easily, startling him. He stood up and brushed himself off.

It wasn't over. Mr. Weirdo shoved the gizmo right in Danny's face, making up go cross-eyed. He then got an annoyed look on his face, and smacked the weird machine away. He downright glared at the man, who would've died right then and there if looks could kill.

"There's something wrong with you. Seriously." Danny crossed his arms.

"I just don't understand! Professor, you know how I was working on Ghost type-" Danny perked up at this -"Pokemon's stats and abilities, and also where to locate them if the Pokemon are invisible?"

Oak dumbly nodded, still in shock of what one of his lab assistants had done.

Mr. Weirdo continued. "Well, when I started the machine to pin-point some Ghost Pokemon, it pointed right to that kid!" his finger went right to Danny.

Everyone was silent at first, until Danny started laughing. "Are you _serious_?! That's why you tackled me? Wow, that's completely idiotic. Do I _look_ like a ghost to you?"

The man hung his head in shame. "No, I guess not..."

"What's your name, anyway?" Danny asked.

"Professor Sprout, at your service," he told him.

Danny glared at Sprout once more. "I can't believe you. First you tackle me, then claim I'm a Ghost Pokemon, then you act all kind like none of the rest never happened."

"W-Well, I-"

Oak cut him off. "I do not care that you were doing research, but tackling a teenager is _not_ one of our principals here," he pointed to the door. "You are dismissed from work today. Come back tomorrow at the normal time."

Sprout gaped at Oak, then looked at Danny, who had a smirk on his face. "Fine, goodbye."

The man left, grumbling on about his research.

Brock cleared his throat conspicuously. "Well that just happened."

"Yes, now, I might as well explain to Danny about obtaining a Pokemon, even if we don't have any right this moment," Oak started, going back to whatever before Sprout tackled Danny. "You see, there are many types of Pokemon. Water, Fire, Grass, Rock, Ground, Flying, Bug, Electric, Dark, Psychic, Poison, Steel, Normal, Dragon, Ice, Fighting, and finally, Ghost types." **(A/N Screw Fairy types, and yes, this is Johto and Kanto.)**

"So what are starters?"

Oak smiled. "They are three basic Pokemon that are either Fire, Water, or Grass types. In this reigon, Kanto, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur are the three main starters. In Johto, they are Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita."

Danny nodded. "Where are all the Pokemon kept? Surely not in cages."

Oak shook his head. "No, they are kept in Pokeballs." He took one out of his pocket and pressed the button in the middle, making it bigger. "This is one of them"

The halfa's eyes widened. "Woah, in those small things? Are you sure that isn't animal abuse?"

Oak looked shocked. "Of course not! What makes you say that?!"

"Well, for one thing, that isn't a lot of space," he took the ball and inspected it. "Next, how do we know if the Pokemon don't want to live with the trainer? Do they _magically_ obtain a friendship with the trainer? How does that work?" he glared at the small ball. "What happens to the Pokemon when they go inside of it? Do they get transported somewhere to summon back up when the trainer demands? It's like abuse, to use them, in what? Battles against each other for the humans to gain something instead of them! Do trainers ever even say thank you to the Pokemon? I certainly hope so!"

Oak swallowed hard. "I've never thought about it that way..."

"Of course you havent! Who would when it's all about humans?!" he glared at Oak. "If that'show these animals are kept, count me out of getting one. I would never keep them in those ball-things, much less _use them in battles against their own will_."

Danny then, using pure strength, crushed the Pokeball with his hand, not so much as flinching when he heard a crack. "I'm out."

He then left without another word.

"...What?" Ash asked in disbelief.

Misty looked at her Pokeballs in sorrow. "Now I feel horrible about keeping my Pokemon in there, but they _are_ water types. They could get hurt without water, so it's best they stay in there."

Brock sighed. "Sadly, Danny does bring up a good point. Have we ever stopped to think about what it's like for the Pokemon, instead of using them for our own personal gain?"

Everybody looked down in shame at the thought.

 **THIS IS AN AWESOME LINEBREAK.**

Sprout ran into his room and grabbed his Poketop (Pokemon Laptop), and pressed a button to call someone. He waited, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground in frustration.

Finally someone answered the call. "Ah, Sprout. How may we help you today?"

Sprout smirked. "Tell the Boss I've got something for him. Something big."

 **I did tell you guys they were out of starter Pokemon, didn't I? Haha! I bet you didn't expect it to be a human being! I'm evil!**

 **Ooh, Sprout is turning out to be some suspicious character. What will he do, and what did he mean by boss? Hmm… I'm willing to bet you Pokemon fans will know who 'Boss' is, but hehe, maybe not. Will Sprout turn out to be bad, or was this a completely random thing that I put in there**

 **-==CONTEST ALERT!==- Nobody got the contest right so far, so keep guessing! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Salutes then waves goodbye- Bye for now, my friends! Have a great day!**


End file.
